closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
MPI Home Video
Background MPI Home Video was founded in 1976, but they had no logo until 1984. MPI stands for "Maljack Productions, Inc." 1st Logo (1984-1987) ehukXkaJgs0-froeRs0sSw12095.jpg Nicknames: "Blue MPI", "MPI in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a blue "MPI" in a stylized font zooming in. Once it stops zooming, the bottom part of the background turns orange (kind of like the background used in CBS' "Great Moments" IDs). "MPI" then "shines" with the outlining and "pings". FX/SFX: The zooming in and shining of the words. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on The Honeymooners ''"Lost Episodes" VHS tapes. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (1987-1992, 1995) zjXyxWoTHpIpvIPkHGMVuQ13675.jpg Nicknames: "Blue MPI II", "MPI of Doom" Logo: On a black background, a white rectangle appears and the intense blue gradient letters "MPI" slide out of it, glowing white. After they stop glowing, the words HOME VIDEO in white and sandwiched between two lines fade in, and a blue haze forms behind the words (similar to the 2004 Nelvana logo). FX/SFX: The glowing of the words, the haze. Music/Sounds: A gentle synth/woodwind theme. Availability: Common on early ''Dark Shadows ''VHS releases and ABC News documentary videos. Also makes a surprise appearance on the VHS of ''War and Remembrance. Scare Factor: Low. The dated animation may get to some, but it's harmless. 3rd Logo (1992-1999) GW264H202.jpg Nickname: "The 20th Century Fox Rip-off", "MPI of Steel" Logo: We see the MPI HOME VIDEO logo (the same one from above, but with "MPI" in white with an aquamarine outline, "HOME VIDEO" in yellow and the two lines blue) an upper left angle. It rotates to face us and shines. The whole thing takes place on a light gray background. Variants: * On Dark Shadows, the logo has a fog. * On some releases, the logo faded from black rather than cutting from black. FX/SFX: The rotating and shining. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On Dark Shadows, the fanfare is played on trumpets. Availability: Found on mostly on Dark Shadows VHS releases (original and 1991-92 versions). Also on mid-1990s VHS releases of The Prisoner. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1999-2008) tj365DEPmjt-3UHhfllAnw14045.jpg Nicknames: "The Blue Filmstrip", "Since 1976", "Happy 20th Year, MPI Home Video" Logo: On a black background, we see "MPI", in white, zooming out. Then the background turns white, with "MPI HOME VIDEO" in black (think the 1989 Worldvision logo). A blue filmstrip rolls out. After the "MPI" and filmstrip become still, "Since 1976" appears on the filmstrip. Variants: *A short version exists. *On Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, the word "20th Year" is in place of "Since 1976". FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: A trumpet portion with two notes, then six more notes, then a piano portion, and ends with one more trumpet note. Availability: Found on the original DVD of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 5th Logo (2008-) n6gRmF-EtY8fx6APLUkmUw33217.jpg Nickname: "Blue MPI III" Logo: On a black background, we see the 2nd logo in ocean blue colors. The words "HOME VIDEO" in bank gothic font appear below the letters, sandwiched by two lines. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on newer Blu-ray releases, such as Baraka. Scare Factor: None. It's boring. Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:Logo Rip-Offs